


Mind Games and Biological Warfare

by Fr333bird



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-03
Updated: 2011-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-23 09:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fr333bird/pseuds/Fr333bird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Pimp my Bunnies Contest on FFnet. Jasper uses his gift to get revenge on Edward by torturing him in public, sexually of course... Contains explicit adult content and slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind Games and Biological Warfare

Esme sighed and rolled her eyes as another door slammed upstairs hard enough to make the Cullen house shake. The rest of the family listened as Jasper stomped around in his room, banging drawers and crashing his stuff around. They didn't need their super sensitive vampire hearing to be able to tell that he was seriously upset about something.

When Jasper sulked everyone in the Cullen household knew about it. His mood hung over them all like an impenetrable gray gray cloud and his uncontrolled emotions brought them all down.

Carlisle and Esme were uncharacteristically snappy with everyone instead of maintaining their usual equilibrium. Rose and Emmett were bitching at each other even more than usual. Even Alice had lost her bounce. As for Edward... he knew that Jasper's anger and resentment was due to him. The mood in the house combined with Edward's own feelings of guilt and made it impossible for even Bella to bring a smile to his face.

Bella Swan. A mere human was the unwitting cause of all this trouble in vamp paradise but she was typically oblivious to it. Sure, she had noticed that the other vampires seemed a bit tense, but she was so wrapped up in Edward that she barely registered it. She certainly didn't think that it had anything to do with her. She could see that something was bothering Edward, but she put it down to the fact that he was just sexually frustrated, as usual. Despite her best efforts at seduction he refused to go further than second base with her for fear of draining her in a lust-induced feeding frenzy.

Jasper's current state of gloom and irritation was down to Bella Swan. Bella had taken something away from him, something that he had previously always taken for granted and never really valued. Bella had taken Edward away from him.

Jasper and Alice adored to each other and had been together for a long time, but both had always been very sexually adventurous and enjoyed a very open relationship. They loved experimenting with other sexual partners, most often alone but occasionally in a threesome. Jasper particularly enjoyed experimenting with other males and Edward had been a more than willing partner in recent years, with or without Alice. As Edward was lacking his own mate he had proved to have quite the sexual appetite, a match even for Jasper's. It had always been a casual arrangement and Jasper hadn't realized how important it had become to him.

Since Bella came drifting into Edward's life all that fun had stopped. Edward had become fixated on her to the point of obsession, much to Jasper's bemusement. He really didn't get what all the fuss was about. Edward wasn't interested in Jasper anymore and Jasper was furious with Edward for rejecting him. He missed Edward as a sexual partner more than he would ever have anticipated; and to make matters worse he was being driven crazy by the constant sexual frustration that was pouring off Edward in waves as a result of his enforced celibacy. Edward's blue balls had Jasper walking around with a permanent hard on which wasn't improving his mood one little bit.

XOXOXOX

The rest of the Cullens were only too painfully aware of what was going on with Jasper and Edward. After a couple of weeks of living with Jasper sulking and Edward moping about looking alternately guilty over Jasper or love struck over Bella the tension was wearing them all down.

One afternoon while Jasper was out hunting (otherwise known as devastating the local wildlife as a way of venting his temper) and Edward was off being romantic in the meadow with Bella, the rest of the vampires sat in their living room discussing the situation.

"Well frankly, I've had it up to here with both of them bringing the rest of us down," Rose snapped, flicking her long blonde hair over her shoulder in irritation. "They're both being pathetic." Rose thought that Bella was a waste of space and oxygen anyway, and was utterly infuriated that a human was causing all this hassle.

"I understand your frustration Rose, but I'm worried about them," Esme's voice was concerned. "I don't like seeing the boys at loggerheads, they used to be so close. I wish there was something we could do to fix things."

"But they need to work it out for themselves darling," Carlisle reasoned. "What could we do? We can't make Bella disappear." He frowned at Rose who rolled her eyes at him and sniffed, clearly thinking that sounded like a great idea. "We just need to trust them and give them time to find a way through it."

"Well I think it's fucking hilarious," Emmett grinned. "Jasper mooning over Edward like a love-sick school girl, come on that shit is funny!" An icy glare from Rose made him change track abruptly.

"OK, OK the bad mood thing isn't so much fun I'll grant you," he admitted. Even Emmett was totally fed up of Rose bitching at him due to her foul Jasper-induced mood. He supposed it would make life easier if Edward would get back to screwing Jasper through the mattress. Then they could all chill the fuck out and he might stand a chance of getting laid sometime this century.

Alice sighed, her little face sad. "I just hate seeing Jazz so miserable," she said. "I know he's being horribly moody but the anger is really covering up how much he's hurting, and Edward is feeling bad too."

Alice sympathized with Edward's situation but thought he had unrealistic expectations about his relationship with Bella. An asexual relationship with a human really didn't seem to be worth all this pain and stress.

"I have a feeling that it will work out OK though," Alice said with a faraway look in her eyes, "and sooner rather than later... I just can't see exactly how yet."

XOXOXOX

Alice sat observing the comings and goings of the students in the canteen at Forks High. Her pixie ears were on alert for anything useful while her brain whirred, trying to envisage the solution for their current problems at home.

Edward was sitting at a table alone with Bella. Bella's usual friends hadn't really accepted Edward; they found him aloof and unapproachable. So Bella had taken to joining the Cullen's table. But lately the tension had mounted to such unbearable levels between Jasper and Edward that Edward had taken to sitting with Bella away from his adopted siblings.

If only she could see the solution. Alice knew there must be one. This situation would be resolved eventually she was positive. Once someone made a decision or a move that would start to dictate the way this chapter of their lives would play out, her gift would allow her to facilitate it if necessary. Seeing the future was enormously helpful in making sure that it panned out, but at the moment it was still hazy. She got no more than an impression that it was going to work out OK, but how?

She sighed in frustration and drummed her perfectly manicured nails on the table top, scanning the room again for inspiration.

Just then a russet skinned boy with long jet black hair came in. He was unfamiliar to Alice; he looked a little uncomfortable and seemed to be searching the canteen for someone. His eyes lit on Bella and suddenly his face lit up with a beautiful smile, teeth nearly as white as a vampire's gleamed in his dark face. He made his way over to Bella and Edward's table, and stopped.

"Bella?" said the boy

"Ohmigod... Jake!" Bella leaped up and threw her arms around the newcomer and gave him a huge hug. "It's amazing to see you, what are you doing here? Edward, this is Jake... he's one of my best and oldest friends in the world, I've been dying for you two to meet!"

Alice watched in fascination and admired Edward's self control as his teeth ground together momentarily before he pulled himself together and shook Jake's hand with only a little more than the polite and appropriate amount of force.

"Hi Edward" Jake nodded, then turned back to address Bella, "I've just transferred here from La Push, there were some classes that were a better fit for me so it made sense." He grinned, "It's going to be great getting to see so much more of you."

Suddenly Alice's head was filled with images of Bella and Jake together. Holding hands, gazing dreamily at each other, kissing on the beach at La Push...

A glass shattered in Edward's hand and the cafeteria fell silent, everyone staring at Edward in amazement. Edward just sat, staring into space, his face tight and fists clenched as the last pieces of glass spun and settled on the table top.

Alice spun into action, flitted across the room and grabbed Edward by the arm. She forcibly dragged him towards the doors smiling reassuringly at everyone.

"OK folks, show's over. C'mon you klutz, let's just go and check you've not cut yourself. We'll catch up with you later Bella, OK?"

XOXOXOX

Alice hauled Edward along the corridors and out across the courtyard, heading for the woods up behind the campus where they could be sure of privacy. When they reached the gloom of the tree cover she pulled Edward round, stared intently at him for a moment, and pulled him into a hug. She knew that he had seen everything that had passed through her mind when Bella hugged Jake.

"There's no point in fighting it sweetie," she murmured, soothing the crazed spikes of his bronze hair with her tiny hand, "It was as clear as if it was happening now. I'm sorry Edward, but it's inevitable."

Edward pulled back from her and slumped on the ground leaning against a tree; elbows on knees, his head hanging dejectedly.

"She just looked so happy with him," his voice was tight with pain. "I hate to admit it, but they looked right together. Bella and I have never been right. It's not enough that I want her, I know I can't give her the proper human life that she deserves."

He threw his head back against the tree and closed his eyes, the strong lines of his jaw and the column of his neck pale against the dark trunk.

"I'll have to finish it with her" he sighed. "Today... I can't wait. If I wait I'll change my mind but I know this is right for her."

Alice knelt beside him, put her arms round him again and kissed his cheek gently.

"It's the right thing to do," she nodded, "and you've still got me and Jazz."

"I know" his lips curved in a fleeting smile. "But I just fancied having someone all to myself for a change, someone who wanted me for more than just a bit of fun."

XOXOXOX

Back at the Cullen house that evening everyone was edgy.

True to his word Edward had broken things off with Bella before they left school that day. He felt like shit because she had cried, a lot. Alice had made sure that Jake was hanging around to pick up the pieces and get Bella home safely. Edward was forced to watch as a snivelling Bella was hugged more than he felt was strictly necessary by the dark boy, before they got in her truck and drove away.

As soon as they got home Edward holed up in his room to listen to gloomy classical music at full volume. Alice had quickly filled the rest of the Cullen family in on the latest drama and they were gathered in the living room discussing how to cheer him up.

Jasper was doing his best to suppress inappropriate feelings of happiness. He was trying to count backwards from ten thousand in sevens to prevent Edward from hearing the turmoil of his thoughts. He wanted to go and comfort Edward and try and make things right between them. Hell, he wanted to do a lot of things with Edward but it seemed a bit too soon to pounce on him. Better to give him a chance to lick his wounds before Jasper made his move. Damn Edward was good with his tongue though, licking sounded like a great idea... his concentration slipped and Jasper's eyes closed as his head was filled with memories of Edward's tongue gliding up his cock and swirling around the head.

"Jasper!" came an infuriated yell from Edward's room. "Get the fuck up here NOW!"

Jasper shrugged guiltily at the rest of his family, winked at Alice and took the stairs four at a time adjusting his uncomfortable erection, feeling hopeful that happy reunions and hot vampire boy sex were in his immediate future. Unfortunately Alice didn't have time to warn him that this wasn't the case.

As he entered Edward's room he was tackled at the speed of light and pushed up against the wall by one seriously pissed off vampire.

"I can hear every fucking word of your thoughts!" Edward snarled into Jasper's face, his teeth gleaming. "Have you no consideration for my or Bella's feelings at all? The tears are barely dry on her cheeks and you're trying to seduce me by thinking about my tongue and which bits of you you'd like me to be licking? What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"OK just hold it right there" Jasper gasped, as the arm that Edward had pinned across this throat pushed him harder into the wall. "First of all, I was NOT trying to seduce you." He sounded aggrieved. "Did you not hear me counting backwards in sevens? That shit is hard! I was really trying my best to shield my thoughts from you because I knew it was too soon."

Edward's grip loosened slightly and Jasper continued. "Second of all, you were only seeing Bella for a few months. You've been fucking me for years but apparently it was OK to ditch me when she came along." His voice was hard and filled with resentment. "Where the hell do you get off telling me that I have no right to be a little bit pleased now she's out of the picture?"

"And third of all," Jasper's eyes glinted and his teeth gleamed as his voice changed into a sultry drawl, "believe me Edward, when I do decide to try and seduce you with my thoughts you will totally fucking know about it!"

They locked stares for a moment, their bodies hard against each other. Jasper licked his lips and ground his hips into the other vampire feeling with satisfaction that Edward's cock was hard against his. With a grunt of frustration, Edward released Jasper and turned away.

"Think of me when you're jerking off tonight Edward." Jasper moved to open the door, "and make sure it's my name you moan when you come."

XOXOXOX

Over the next few days the tension mounted. Edward and Jasper weren't speaking to each other but every time Edward glanced in his direction, Jasper's glowing eyes were following him. He knew that Jasper was plotting his revenge and that it was going to be legendary. He shivered slightly at the prospect.

He tried to read Jasper's thoughts, but the blond vampire kept them hidden by maintaining a constant inner monologue of civil war battle dates in his head. Edward appealed to Alice, asking whether she knew what Jasper was planning but she wouldn't get involved.

"He hasn't decided yet, but even if I knew I wouldn't tell you," she shrugged her delicate shoulders. "You need to sort this out between yourselves."

Edward gave up in frustration and continued to brood over Bella. At least the strain between Jasper and himself was a welcome distraction from her blossoming relationship with Jake.

Since the break-up with Edward, Bella and Jacob had become inseparable. Bella was still looking pale and miserable at times, but Jake was invariably able to coax a smile from her or make her laugh. He was always touching her, throwing an arm over her shoulders or tucking a strand of stray hair behind her ear as they sat together. It made Edward long to drain him of every last drop of blood and tear the remains into tiny pieces. Nearly a century of iron control was the only thing that stopped him; plus the knowledge that Carlisle would be devastated if he gave in to his murderous fantasies.

The Bella/Jake touching fest combined with the constant watching presence of Jasper at the edge of his consciousness made Edward restless and uneasy. Jasper was a master at mind games. He had always been able to drive Edward wild with desire by allowing his own emotions and desires to spill out and consume Edward. Sometimes Edward wasn't sure where his need for Jasper ended and Jasper's need for him began. The knowledge that Jasper was watching him and biding his time, deciding when to strike and prove that Edward couldn't resist his charms made Edward terrified and excited in equal measures.

He had indeed thought of Jasper after the angry exchange in his room the other night. The memory of Jasper's angry body grinding against his erection had eclipsed all thoughts of Bella. He had pulled his cock out as soon as the door closed and gasped out his release, his hand braced against the closed door for support and Jasper's name on his lips. He really was irresistible, the fucker. Edward was so screwed.

XOXOXOX

The week after their confrontation Edward had a Biology class on the Friday afternoon. He and Jasper shared some classes but Bio wasn't one of them. Mr Banner was showing them a movie today and Edward was looking forward to an hour of peace and darkness, without Jasper watching him as though he was something to eat.

The class shuffled into their usual places. Bella still had to sit next to Edward; Mr Banner wasn't keen on people trading seats due to personal crises so the students just had to make the best of it when break ups caused awkwardness. Edward gave Bella a nervous half smile as she slid into the seat beside him. She twitched her lips in response but neither knew what to say to each other, so they stared ahead in uncomfortable silence.

Edward zoned out as Mr Banner droned on introducing the movie that they would be watching. It was about reproduction of flowering plants. Edward had sat through high school Biology more times than he cared to remember, so there was absolutely no need for him to do anything other than appear to be paying attention.

He absent-mindedly doodled on the pad of paper in front of him as his vampire senses catalogued the varying scents of the humans in his vicinity, while attempting to tune out their typically mundane thoughts. Bella's sweetness was overpowering to him as always, but now it made him feel only regret rather than desire. Mike Newton sitting in front of him smelled of stale sweat due to inadequate personal hygiene and a vigorous gym class that morning, Edward's aristocratic nose wrinkled in disgust.

Suddenly his nostrils flared as he caught a scent that was altogether not human. It was a vampire, an aroused male vampire and was unmistakeably Jasper. Edward's hand clenched on the pencil he was holding as his muscles stiffened in an instinctive response. He cast his eyes cautiously around the room, all senses on alert. Jasper was close, but where the fuck was he? And what was he up to?

XOXOXOX

In the darkness of the Biology store cupboard Jasper grinned to himself as he felt the spike of Edward's anxiety. Jasper was already aroused just at the thought of what he had planned for Edward. He settled himself more comfortably with his back against the wall and unzipped his jeans, knowing that Edward would hear the sound of the metal and work out where he was.

As Mr Banner dimmed the lights for the movie Edward heard Jasper's thoughts spoken directly into his head, as though his lips were pressed up against his ear.

" _I know you can smell me and hear me Edward, I can feel the anxiety and tension pouring off you_ ," Jasper's voice was amused. " _But you don't need to be afraid. This could be fun for both of us if you'll just stop resisting_."

Jasper pulled out his already hard cock and groaned quietly at the sensation of his hand. He began to stroke it gently, just with his thumb and forefinger, while he directed a powerful wave of desire towards his helpless victim.

Edward gritted his teeth and squirmed in his chair as Jasper's lust took hold of him with an iron grip. As his mind locked helplessly onto Jasper's thoughts it was as if he could feel Jasper's hand on his own cock and he immediately felt it harden. He hissed unintentionally and hurried to adjust himself before the seam of his pants caused him an injury.

Bella flicked a concerned glance in his direction and raised her eyebrows at him mouthing "are you OK?" Edward nodded grimly and forced his eyes back to the screen as he attempted to sit still. The urge to touch his erection for some relief was painfully strong so he gripped the sides of his chair with his hands and waited for Jasper's next move. Escape was no longer possible; he didn't trust his legs to carry him out of the classroom.

Jasper was still tentatively stroking his erection, suppressing the urge to speed up and increase the pressure, knowing that the longer he could spin this out the more uncomfortable it would be for Edward. He concentrated on the head of his cock, gently rolling it between finger and thumb. As sticky liquid began to ooze from the tip he spread it around, then brought some up to his mouth and tasted it from his own fingers, remembering the last time he had sucked Edward's cock and how it had felt and the sounds that Edward had made.

Edward was now hard to the point of pain. As he tasted Jasper's pre-come on his own tongue as if it was really there he licked his lips and suppressed a groan. His head was filled with images of his cock being swallowed by Jasper, his own memories and the details of Jasper's fantasy that was being directed at him merged into one. He was overwhelmed by the memory of his own cock hitting the back of Jasper's throat; while at the same time feeling how Jasper's lips had felt stretched around his own smooth hardness and how his cock had tasted to his lover. His fingers tightened reflexively on his chair and he gasped audibly then hurriedly turned it into a cough.

Several students looked round at him in surprise. Edward was normally a model student; he was usually quiet and rarely drew any attention to himself. Even Mr Banner quirked an eyebrow at him, then returned his attention to the movie when Edward nodded to indicate that he was fine.

He was so far away from fine. As the class settled back down Edward heard a quiet chuckle come from the store cupboard, only audible to his sensitive ears. He braced himself as he was bombarded by a renewed wave of lust and felt Jasper take his cock in a firmer grip this time.

Jasper wriggled and pushed his jeans lower and began to stroke his cock faster and harder now, smoothing his palm up and down his length and twisting his wrist on the upstroke. He slid his other hand into his boxer briefs to cup and tug on his balls gently, rolling them in his hands. He filled his head with images of Edward's body being worked over in this way, imagining that it was Edward's cock in his hand and Edward's breathing that was becoming ragged as he got closer to coming.

Edward was helpless to resist Jasper's onslaught of mental images and emotions. He thanked his lucky stars that he was at the back of the classroom, where at least he could make some attempt to hide his embarrassing arousal. He threw his head back and clamped his eyes shut, body and mind flooded with sensation and desperate need. He sank his teeth into his lip and tried to keep still, renewing his grip on the sides of his chair.

If only he could fight the overwhelming urge to thrust his pelvis upwards and groan, maybe no one would notice his predicament. If he could just hold off his orgasm until the end of the lesson then he could then escape to the bathroom to finish himself off, then head home and rip Jasper to pieces... or maybe just fuck him to death (metaphorically speaking of course). But the mental connection between them was too strong and Edward was too far gone to put up the shutters and close out Jasper's thoughts and emotions. He knew with a sick feeling of certainty that when Jasper came he would pull Edward over the edge with him, and the whole senior Biology class was going to witness his humiliation.

In the darkness of the cupboard Jasper groaned and began to buck his hips, thrusting his cock into the hard grip of his hand. The hand on his balls reached back further and he spread his legs and allowed the tip of his finger to press on his ass rubbing gentle circles on the sensitive skin.

In the classroom Edward shifted on his chair and let out an undignified sound that was somewhere between a yelp and a whimper. All eyes in the classroom turned back to look at him in surprise.

"Is there a problem Mr Cullen?" Mr Banner enquired icily. Edward just gasped and shook his head, faking another coughing fit to avoid the need to speak.

"Edward, what the hell is wrong with you?" hissed Bella, confusion on her face. Edward just shrugged in a hopeless attempt at nonchalance and ground his teeth in an attempt at an innocent smile.

Jasper grinned to himself in the darkness as he pumped harder and faster, his balls drawing up and the heat of his impending climax building in his belly.

" _Come for me Edward... now!_ " Jasper's questing finger breached the muscle around his asshole and he felt the tightness clench around his finger as his orgasm rushed through him, cock pulsing as his release streamed out onto his belly.

In the classroom Edward's body arched helplessly off his chair, the wood splintering beneath his fingers. His eyes rolled back in his head as he yelled hoarsely, all pretence of control lost.

"Jasper! You son-of-a-bitch... fucking hell... oh fuck, yes... FUCK!" His hips jerked uncontrollably as he felt his cock spasm and release what felt like an endless stream of come. The chair beneath him gave up and collapsed with an almighty crash, wrecked by the strength of his grip on the seat. Edward fell to the floor panting with his eyes clenched shut, surrounded by shards of wood.

As Edward came down from his orgasm reality came crashing back in. He grimaced as he felt the wet stickiness his pants, then allowed his ears to tune back into the sounds in the room. The movie presenter droned on in the background. He was aware of the ticking clock, the hushed breathing of his classmates, a satisfied chuckling coming from the cupboard and the sound of careful footsteps walking slowly across the room and stopping by his feet.

He cranked his eyes open and looked up into the stunned faces of his classmates then forced himself to focus on the furious face of Mr Banner.

"Mr Cullen," he snapped. "I will not tolerate this type of idiotic disruption in my class and certainly do not expect it from you. Go to the Principal's office immediately. You can explain to him yourself why I've sent you."

If he had been human he would have been burning with mortification, but the lack of blood in his veins didn't mean that he felt it any less. Edward picked himself up from the wreckage and grabbed his books, avoiding the curious eyes that followed him. He shuffled towards the door fighting the urge to adjust his softening cock in his pants, which were now sticking to him most uncomfortably. He had no desire to draw any extra attention to the wet patch already spreading at his groin.

XOXOXOX

Back at the Cullen house that evening the mood hadn't exactly improved. Edward had come straight home from school with a face like thunder and had been in his room ever since.

Alice had filled the rest of the family in on the events of the afternoon. As soon as Jasper had made the decision to enter the biology cupboard, she had known exactly what was going to happen and had foreseen Jasper's revenge in all its glory. She had to hand it to him; he had surpassed himself this time. She still felt hot just thinking about it.

Jasper himself was still missing in action. They all assumed that he was waiting for Edward to calm down a bit before he put in an appearance.

"I'm really not sure that time is going to make much difference," Esme fretted. "I've never seen Edward so angry. They're going to trash the house and I've only recently redecorated!"

"They'll work it out Esme, honestly," Alice hugged her. "It's nearly over now," her eyes glazed for a moment. "I can see exactly what's going to happen next and it's going to be OK, I promise... Unless you are particularly attached to the bed in Edward's room that is." she added with a small frown.

When Jasper finally slunk in with a shit-eating grin on his face, he found the rest of the family on their way out of the door for a hunting trip.

"That bad huh?" Jasper raised his eyebrows. "How much trouble am I in?"

"You're on your own Jazz," Alice grinned. "I'm saying nothing. Just make it right, we've all had enough of you two and your moods." She stood on tiptoe to kiss him then added, "I'll take you both shopping next week to replace Edward's bed."

XOXOXOX

Jasper resisted the urge to creep up the stairs. He knew that Edward was fully aware of his arrival in the house and could hear him no matter how quiet he was. Creeping wasn't very dignified for a vampire.

" _I'm sorry Edward,_ " he reached out with his thoughts as he paused on the landing outside Edward's door. " _I didn't_ _mean for_ _you_ _to get sent to the principal, I was only going for a bit of public humiliation_." He could feel Edward's anger like a black cloud emanating from his room, but continued.

" _I just wanted to prove to you that you still wanted me,"_ his lips twitched. " _I guess I didn't expect you to be quite so... enthusiastic in your response."_ The anger became tinged with something warmer, a hint of amusement perhaps? Jasper felt a rush of hope.

" _It really was fucking amazingly hot though, you have to admit_." Jasper shivered with the memory, reliving the feeling of their climax as it had ripped through them simultaneously. Edward's anger shifted and became coloured with a definite red haze of desire.

The door to Edward's room burst open. Jasper waited, unmoving. Standing there in the doorway Edward was truly magnificent, crackling with incandescent rage and furious lust. Jasper drank in the raw emotions, thrilling in his power to inspire such feelings.

Edward reached out, grabbed Jasper by the collar and dragged him into the room. He threw him onto the huge carved wooden bed, pinning him to the mattress with his hips and holding Jasper's hands over his head with an unyielding grip. Jasper suppressed his instincts to resist Edward's attack, knowing that with his years of fighting experience he would probably have the upper hand. He knew that Edward needed this now, needed to dominate him and Jasper wanted to let him.

Jasper threw his head back as Edward ran his teeth along his jaw and nipped and licked at the skin of his neck. He moaned and writhed, seeking friction as Edward ripped his shirt off carelessly, scattering buttons across the room. As Edward licked and bit his sensitive nipples Jasper freed his hands to rip off Edward's shirt too.

Edward paused for a moment looking down as his blond lover, his eyes still burning with fury. Then he growled and lowered his body over Jasper's, tongue licking and teeth biting he worked his way down to the waistband of Jasper's pants. He ripped the fabric away from Jasper's body and tossed them aside, swiftly following them with his underwear. He then threw off his own remaining clothes so they were both naked.

Jasper lay still, spread beneath him waiting for his touch. Edward returned to Jasper's chest, carefully holding his body up so that he made no contact with Jasper's straining erection. He licked his nipples, gently now and teased them with his tongue until Jasper was moaning and pleading for more. Edward pulled back with a smirk; then licked his way down to Jasper's belly button and across to each hip bone in turn. He sucked and nuzzled them, scraping them with his sharp teeth, enjoying the scent of Jasper's overwhelming arousal. His beautiful cock was hard and glistening, the skin stretched taut. A jewel of liquid pooled at the tip and leaked onto his hard abdomen. Edward's mouth pooled with venom, desperately wanting to taste, but he was determined to torture Jasper more before he allowed him any release.

He spread Jasper's legs wide with his hands and moved between his thighs, sucked one long finger between his lips, then pressed it to Jasper's hole. Jasper's cock twitched and he cried out and reached out to grasp it with one clutching hand, but Edward grabbed his wrist and pinned it over his head again.

"Don't even think about it," he hissed. "Your cock is mine."

Jasper made a needy sound and thrust his hips up, his cock bobbing towards Edward who chuckled.

"So impatient," he murmured smoothly, "and so tempting to suck, but I want to make you come without anything touching your cock at all. Just like you did for me this afternoon." He pressed harder with his finger until it curled inside Jasper's body. Jasper moaned and thrashed.

"More... please Edward," he begged. "I need more!"

Edward added a second finger and twisted them gently, probing upwards until Jasper's eyes flew open and he cried out, gasping and desperate for release.

Edward withdrew his fingers and pressed the head of his cock to Jasper's ass. He slowly pushed inside, feeling Jasper's body yield to allow him entry and groaned as he felt the familiar tightness surrounding him. Jasper sighed and forced his hips up, taking his cock deeper, wanting all of him.

Jasper's hands reached above his head to grab the wooden headboard, needing something to keep them away from his cock which was desperate for contact. Edward kept his body high over Jasper's and angled his thrusts carefully so as to avoid touching Jasper's needy cock as it bobbed between their bodies. Jasper pushed down on to Edward and moaned, forcing him deeper still. Edward grasped the headboard too, arms at full stretch, his hands either side of Jasper's as he pounded into him relentlessly, teeth clenched and eyes burning.

Jasper felt his orgasm begin to build. He let it fill his thoughts and senses, knowing that Edward would feel it without the need for speech. Edward responded by thrusting harder at an impossible speed until Jasper tensed and yelled out incoherently, wrapping his legs around Edward's hips and holding him deep inside. Jasper throbbed out his orgasm around Edward's cock painting their bellies with ribbons of come, pulling him over with the force of his will until he felt the twitch and thrust of Edward's release and heard the hoarse shouts of pleasure blend with his own.

The headboard of the bed creaked with the strain, and then splintered under their combined grip. It gave way with a groan of protesting wood, showering Jasper's face and chest with debris as Edward collapsed on top of him.

"Well shit!" Edward chuckled "I'm really not having a good day with furniture." He brushed the broken pieces away before easing out of Jasper and flopping beside him, curled round Jasper's body in a sated heap, his earlier anger now melted away.

As they lay in comfortable silence Jasper felt the gentle orange glow of contentment surrounding them both and smiled, basking in the warmth of it. He knew that Edward felt it too. He ran a hand through Edward's crazy hair and dipped his head to inhale the sweet musky scent. Edward was his again and now for the first time he truly belonged to Edward too. As he felt Edward's arms tighten around him, he realized that Edward was listening to his thoughts and that there was no more need for words or apologies.

**The End**


End file.
